At present, a peripheral device, the so-called “X-Y” position indicator, generally known as a “mouse”, is most often used for simple and quick control of computers. Special sensors are used to transfer the motion of the position indicator onto the cursor movement on the computer monitor. A traditional mechanical-optical mouse is known, which enables to enter 2D information with the position sensor in the form of a revolving ball arranged on the bottom part of the mouse. Furthermore, the peripherals combined with a graphic display known as an “optical pen” are known. This device enables creative intervention into an image in the computer.
SK ÚV 5302 discloses a pencil-like input peripheral controller with a position sensor arranged in a longitudinal pencil-like body with a pivotable micros-switch ring above, and a secondary micro-switch button next to it. The position switch is arranged at the end of the longitudinal pencil-like body, and the primary micro-switch button is provided in the longitudinal pencil-like body next to the micro-switch rotary ring and the secondary button. In another embodiment, a head with positioning sensor is either firmly or pivotally provided at the longitudinal pencil-like body. The position sensor may be provided at the end of the longitudinal pencil-like body, and a recess, which forms at least one additional micro-switch button, may be provided under or above the pivotable micro-switch ring in the longitudinal pencil-like body.
SK ÚV 6147 discloses a multi-functional input pencil-like peripheral controller for a computer applicable for generally manufactured computers and notebooks. An electric power source is connected to a narrow longitudinal operation processor with controllers together with an output module with a functionally bidirectional independent connection, and an accelerometric sensor, optical sensor, magnetometric sensor, and gyroscopic sensor, whereas a USB module comprising an input module and performance processor with a functionally bidirectional independent connection is remotely and functionally connected to the output module, wherein the controllers consist of a primary tip button, scrolling button, secondary button, functional button, and a functional switch provided in any sequence. The controllers may consist of at least one additional button and/or a switch and/or a reverser.
EP1697876 discloses a modular unit designed for an electronic pen. The modular unit comprises a carrier with a receiver for writing, a printed circuit board, a 2D sensing radiation mounted on the printed circuit board, and a display unit that defines an image level. The carrier, printed circuit board, and display unit are interconnected with a display unit turned to the sensing radiation for searching the image level on the radiation sensor. The source of radiation, for example a LED diode or a laser diode, may be arranged on a printed circuit board or attached in a holder on the display unit. The display unit may operate as a unit for spatial control of radiation transferred onto a detector. The unit may comprise a channel for radiation transfer, imaging lenses, and a mirror for redirecting the radiation in the channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,267 discloses an input pen for a touch panel. A ball, e.g. made from acetyl bitumen, is provided on the tip of the input pen. Pen and panel touches occur via the ball, which impacts on the touch panel, and a spring system is thereby operated. The spring system comprises two springs, wherein the springs have a different spring constant. The second spring is stronger compared to the first to avoid damage to the pen when the pen touches the touch panel with greater force.
CN203149505 discloses a capacitive touch pen as an electric control device. According to the schematic representation, the capacitive touch pen comprises a casing, a stick, and a tip characterized in that the pen tip comprises an outer surface and inner surface, wherein the inner surface of the pen tip consists of elastic material, and the outer layer consists of flexible conductive material. The inner side of the pen tip consisting of conductive material includes, for example, copper, aluminium, gold, silver, and others. The utility design discloses a device for controlling PCs or mobile phones with a specific electric field.
EP2639682 discloses a position indicator for an input device, which can detect the intensity of pushing on a pen tip, and which can detect changes to pressure applied on a pen tip. The position indicator consists of a spring (i.e. the first spring body) and silicone rubber (i.e. the second spring body) sandwiched between a pair of end areas of the first ferrite core around which a coil is wound and connected to a resonance circuit, and the second ferrite core. Application of pressure on the main body part causes deformation of the silicone rubber, whereby the distance between the two opposite end areas of the first ferrite core and the second ferrite core changes in a controlled way. Changes in the pressure applied on the pen tip while pressing the pad controls the change in the distances. This results in a change in the value of the induction coil wound around the first ferrite core including an electric wave frequency being further transmitted from the resonance circuit to the detector.
EP2813918 describes an electric pen with a force sensor where the electric resistance changes with the force applied on the pen tip. The force sensor is a modular unit with an electrode and a cap arranged with each other in an electrically insulated default position. The cap, which is configured appropriately on the electrode to contact the same, is arranged to receive axial forces from the tip. The cap is also configured so that the relaxed axial forces return the cap back to the default position from the enabled position. The analogue signal from the sensor compares with a reference signal, and the selective conversion of the analogue signal into the digital force values occurs afterwards.
The disadvantages of the art particularly lie in the imperfect design of the pencil-like controller, which does not allow handling by left-handers and right-handers, writing under any angle, and controlling computer devices, mobile technologies, smart devices on the majority of types of sensed surfaces or in space.
All devices known in the art are designed to control only a specific type of a computer device.
The objective of the invention is disclosing the inventive design of the wireless positioning pen with a pressure-sensitive tip with a cylinder-like shape with a small diameter of 14 mm and a length of up to 150 mm, which enables the user to control a computer device, mobile technologies, smart devices with Bluetooth technology, or a USB feature as a support for input devices through motion on most types of sensed surfaces or spatial motion.